Christmas Miracle
by ZonaRose
Summary: Two Enforcers have been trapped in a mine and it will take a miracle to get them out alive. Subaru and Nanoha are on the case of freeing these two Enforcers. Will they be able to do it in time? One Shot TeaSub some NanoFate Yuri/Shoujo-Ai


Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, I was actually expecting to be posting Christmas Gift, not a totally different story. Nevertheless, this is actually centered around Teana and Subaru, this is actually my first story centered primarily on these two.

This story is Yuri/Girl Loving Girl type story. If reading this type of thing bothers you then please stop reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or make money from my stories. I only borrowed the characters.

**This story is beta read and re-posted.  
><strong>

Now without any further ado I present to you Christmas Miracle. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR ~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Miracle<strong>_

**By**

**Zona Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Knock… Knock… Knock.<strong>

"Come in."

A young woman with short blue hair walks through the door and closed it behind her. Snapping to attention, she salutes her commander in front of her.

"You wanted to see me, sir, before I left for my holiday vacation."

"Yes, Miss. Nakajima. It's been brought to my attention that we have a small crisis on our hands and with your success rate; you're the only one who can pull this off. Please have a seat and I'll explain."

Subaru sat down in the chair provided as her commander handed her a folder.

"Sometime yesterday a high-level enforcer and her partner were investigating the mines on non-administrative world 123. They were surprised by some pirates and the mines were collapsed on top of them, trapping both of them. We don't even know if they're still alive, but the top brass wants do everything we can to rescue both of them."

Subaru open the file and started reading about the two people she was going to help save when her commander noticed she paled and her eyes grew large.

"Sir, are the names correct of the two that have been trapped?"

"Yes Capt. Harlaown and Pfc. Lanster. They were investigating some slave trading and their investigation brought them to those mines. Pirates caught wind of their arrival, they decided to blow up the entrance, and they were both trapped inside."

"Sir, am I going solo or can I request some help?"

"I can only spare one person to go with you. Just tell me who it is you want to go and you got them."

"In that case, Sir, I'm requesting Capt. Takamachi her skills could be very useful in searching for a weigh-in to that mine."

"You've got it. I'll have the request sent out. You'll both meet up at the spaceport."

"Thank you, sir; can I keep this file so I can study it?"

"Of course, take it with you. That way, the Capt. can get a feel of the situation as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Teana's POV<strong>

'_Why do I hurt all over? Why is my head pounding? And why is it so dark in here?'_

I tried looking around to see if I could get my bearings on where we were. The last thing I remember was Fate pushed me out of the way of some boulders as they came down from the entrance after it exploded, and collapsed. _'Wait, where's Fate?'_

"Cross Mirage, I need some light."

A small orange-ish yellow light appeared over my head, and with it, I started looking around for my partner. When I saw some Golden hair sticking out from some rocks I started to panic and made my way over and started to unbury my partner, Fate, from the rubble that I'm quite sure would've buried me instead.

After I cleared the rubble off, I noticed her breathing was a bit labored and her skin was cool to the touch. However, what bothered me the most was the fact there was a large boulder on her right leg that was too big for me to move without help.

I checked to see if she had any other injuries beside scrapes and bruises. However, with her being unconscious, it was difficult to know if she had any internal injuries. Not knowing how long we were going to be here, I had to conserve what little water we had so I couldn't clean her injuries.

I took my jacket off and covered her with it to help try to keep her as warm as I could. I didn't know how long we were going to be down here until help arrived. I lay down next to her to help share my body heat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Subaru's POV<strong>

Nanoha and I arrived 15 hours after I was given that file. Time was of the essence, as we didn't know if they were injured or if they were running out of air. Local townspeople had started clearing the entrance of the mine soon after the Pirates left. They had gotten about 20 feet before it started to cave in on them as well.

"Okay, if I do a Divine Buster that'll burrow through all of this is no time."

"No Nanoha, we can't do that we could end up causing more harm than good. I would love to be able to use Mack Caliber and Wing Road to get to them. However, the situation calls for slow and steady as the walls and ceiling could collapse. That's the last thing that any of us want."

"All right, Subaru, I'll let you take the lead on this as you have more experience than I do in this type of situation. What do you need me to do?"

"First we need to find out from the townspeople how far and deep this mine goes and if there are any alternative entrances and exits that we possibly could use. After we get that information, then I'd like you to do a Wide Area Search, we might be able to find another way in the local townspeople don't know about."

We found out from the people that we contacted that most of the second and third entrances had also been collapsed from the one explosion. The only saving grace was that some fishers had been opened up in the rock allowing air to get into the mine so at least some fresh air was getting into them.

I had Nanoha do her Wide Area Search through these fishers to see if we could find them. That was two days ago and we still haven't found any way of getting to them, or even finding Fate or Tea. The longer it's taking the more worried I'm becoming.

I've never told Tea my feelings for her. I was always afraid that she would reject me. It was always best just to be her best friend. It's a shame that something like this can actually make me realize how truly important she is to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Teana's POV<strong>

'_I don't know how long we've been trapped in here. It feels like days, maybe even weeks. I just don't know how long we'll be able to last until we're rescued. Fate has gotten worse. She's cold to the touch now, but she's also sweating profusely, which means she has a fever probably from her injured leg.'_

"Mmm."

"Fate, Fate, can you hear me? I need you to wake up, Fate."

"Nano…ha."

Fate said Nanoha's name so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Fate it's me Teana, I need you to wake up. We need to figure out a way of getting out of here."

"Teana, what happened? My entire body hurts, all except for my right leg which I can't feel."

"The mine collapsed down on top of us we're trapped inside a pocket. I've tried finding a way to get out of here, but it's been impossible. Both of our devices are damaged, they can only do bear minimal activity. As for your leg, just be grateful right now you can't feel it."

"Are we in that bad of shape?"

"Let's put it this way Fate. I just hope we both can get out of here alive."

"I want to hold Nanoha and Vivio in my arms again. I'm going to make sure that they both know how much I truly love them."

"I know what you mean I've never told that idiot that I care for her more than just a friend. I'm just afraid that she'll reject me and no longer want to be my friend."

"It'll be worth it to tell Subaru how you feel about her, Teana."

"Does Nanoha know that you love her more than just a best friend?"

"Yes, my Angel knows how much I love her. Every chance I get I make sure she knows that my love for her has never changed, except to get deeper and stronger. You see Nanoha and I didn't start as friends, we started as enemies. Over time, she ended up saving me and became my friend, my very first friend. Then our friendship was truly tested and we came out winners.

Our very first Valentine's Day, which is a holiday on earth, was when I confessed to Nanoha that I loved her. I still carry the gift that she gave me on a holiday called White Day, which came right after Valentine's Day; I carry it close to my heart. As the years have gone by our relationship has gone through many tests and trials and in the end, it has gotten stronger and better. I know my Angel will come and save me once again like she did all those years ago."

"I know we need a miracle to get out of here. Is there a holiday on earth that deals with miracles?"

"Yes, actually there are a few. One of them is known as a Jewish holiday called Hanukkah. There's also a Pagan holiday known as the Winter Solstice or Yule. The one that seems to be celebrated the most around this time of year, is a Christian holiday called Christmas, and that is a celebration of the birth of the man who was celebrated for his miracles in his life."

"The people on earth sound like they are big believers in miracles. I just hope we have one of our own, and soon."

"I believe in my Angel, because she is my miracle."

* * *

><p><strong>Subaru's POV<strong>

We've been searching for four days straight and very little sleep. When I woke up this morning and went outside. I could see off in the distance a beautiful rainbow when Nanoha saw it, she was re-energized saying that it was a positive sign that they would find them and soon.

I don't know what made her send some of her orbs over towards the rainbow, but by that afternoon, one of her orbs found the crevice and went down it, and found Fate and Tea. They were alive but unconscious and it looked like Fate was badly injured.

Now, we had to figure out how to get them without causing more damage to their surroundings. With a special drill I had implanted in my device before we left we might be able to help. There was only one way to find out.

"Nanoha I need you to keep an eye on things down there, while I use my drill to bore through the rock. The closer I get to them, the more dangerous it will be for them. We need to keep a close eye on the walls and ceiling if were not careful it'll collapse on top of them."

"Right I'll let you know if I see any shifting or if I see that the ceiling or walls are going to collapse."

"Right, let's get them out of their… Divine Drill!"

A huge drill transformed at the end of my hand as it burrowed into the rock. A special shield prevented any rock or debris falling in on us, as we continued down towards the mine. After 30 min. of taking it slow and easy (we didn't want to rush this) we finally broke through.

Nanoha went to Fate and I ran to Tea. They were both unconscious and cold to the touch, and then we both noticed that a boulder was on top of one of Fate's legs. We were going to have to get her to a hospital and fast.

"Nanoha I'll push the boulder off from Fate's leg and then fly as fast as you can to the next town to the hospital. I won't be that far behind you with Tea."

"Right, I'm ready when you are Subaru."

I braced myself and lifted the boulder up and off from Fate's leg. Within a few seconds, Fate sat up screaming in pain. It'll be a sound I will never forget. Then she passed out from the pain, Nanoha cradled her and flew as fast as she could to the nearest hospital.

Tea woke up from Fate screaming and was disoriented when she couldn't find her. I knelt down next to Tea and brushed her hair out of her face. That's when she realized I was right there and she threw her arms around me and start crying into my shoulder.

Once she calmed down a bit, I was able to get her onto my back, and with Wing Road, we soared out of there to safety. When we arrived at the hospital, Fate had been rushed into emergency surgery and Nanoha was pacing back and forth.

The staff came over and took Tea from me so I was in the same boat as Nanoha; I was fidgety and worried until I was told that Tea would be fine. She was just dehydrated and malnourished from being down in the mine for almost a week. Her scrapes and bruising would heal within a matter of days, thanks to the healers.

Fate wasn't so lucky; her leg had been crushed by the boulder and she was looking at reconstructive surgery so that she could at least walk again. After both Fate and Tea were stable, they were transferred to the main hospital at Mid-Childa and were placed under the care of Shamal.

Tea and I are out for a stroll, not far from my apartment. It was going to be now or never. I almost lost her without telling her, my true feelings; it's time that she knows the truth. Whether she accepts me or rejects me, I still have to tell her; life is too precious not to let the one you love know how you feel about them.

"Tea, I need to tell…"

"Subaru, I need to tell…"

"You go on ahead Tea, I can wait. What is it that you wanted to say?"

"What I wanted to say was that I did a lot of soul-searching when I was down there. Moreover, I came to a realization that I was leaving things unsaid to certain people that I care about; what I mean to say Subaru is that I care a lot about you."

"I care a lot about you to Tea."

"No Subaru, I don't think you understand. I really care an awful lot about you. I, I love you Subaru."

"Tea, I feel the same way towards you. I've been in love with you for years, and it's taken me all this time to finally get up the courage to tell you."

Teana walked up to me, and wrapped her arms around me the girl she loved and whispered in my ear.

"Idiot, my wonderful and loving idiot."

"Oh, Tea."

With that, we pressed our lips together for our very first kiss, both knowing it would not be our last, as we made our way back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well everyone, that's the end of Christmas Miracle; as well as my first Center Fic of Teana and Subaru. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Please leave a review. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will always be ignored. Besides, it's the Christmas Season, who wants to be a flamer at this time of year.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

><p>122/12 BR


End file.
